The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of forming semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a method of forming optical waveguide, which can transfer an optical signal.
Recently, due to the highly-developed semiconductor industry, requirements are gradually increasing for the lightening, high-integrating and/or speeding up of a semiconductor integrated circuit. However, owing to various factors, it gradually becomes difficult to satisfy requirements for the semiconductor integrated circuit. For example, the signal transfer speed between the internal devices of the semiconductor integrated circuit or between the semiconductor integrated circuits may be reaching the limit because of a communication speed limit by an electric wire and/or heating.
As one method for solving this, a research is being actively made on optical communication and/or optical interconnection. That is, many researches are being made on a technology that replaces a signal between the semiconductor integrated circuits, a signal between the semiconductor integrated circuit and other electronic medium, and/or a signal between the internal devices of the semiconductor integrated circuit with an optical signal.
In such an optical communication and/or optical interconnection field, the optical signals may be transferred through an optical waveguide. In the optical waveguide transferring the optical signal, it may be required to decrease the loss of the optical signal. At present, many researches are being made on the optical waveguide that is suitable for the semiconductor integrated circuit and can decrease the loss of the optical signal.